


Can You Save My Heavydirtysoul

by whoredan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Cursed Building, Feels, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried while writing this, Labyrinth References, Living Together, M/M, Reporter AU, Separation Anxiety, abandoned buildings, blood writing, feels with a happy ending, implied ghosts, not EXTREMELY graphic depictions of violence but the warning is still there, tw: death, tw: panic attack, tw: verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoredan/pseuds/whoredan
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are two of the most renowned reporters in Japan, known for daring to go where others will not, as long as they're together. But when they investigate the supposed Curse of Minazaki, things may or may not go downhill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so if anyone watches doctor who, you mi g h t remember the episode where amy and rory keep getting separated by the TARDIS and amy sees all those like alternate-timeline rories? yeah thats mainly what inspired this.
> 
> oops.

_ “Oikawa!”   _ Iwaizumi called out into the dark hallway.

 

He heard Tooru’s voice coming from the corridor.

 

“In here! Iwa-chan, quick!”

 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and plunged into the darkness of the hall, running towards the faint light at the end. He came close, seeing the light glint off a familiar head of brown hair, and he sighed in relief. But once he came to the end completely, he noticed something was off. Tooru was slumped against the wall, eyes wide open and muscles slack. His face showed no expression. Hajime rushed over and put two fingers to the cold skin of Oikawa’s neck, checking for a pulse.

 

He was dead.

 

_ Earlier… _

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were reporters. Daring to take on the challenges that no one else would as long as they were with each other, they soon became known as some of the most famous reporters in the country, best known for their infamous report on the Heavenly Host Elementary School incident.

 

Recently, rumors of an abandoned office building had started to fly. The rumors said that inside, the halls changed and twisted like a living labyrinth. The building would show you illusions so vivid and realistic that you wouldn’t be able to tell if they were real or not. Those who left the building, if they did, usually came out insane. The place was said to be under the Curse of Minazaki, named after the deceased owner of the building prior to its abandonment.

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa took on the challenge of the Curse of Minazaki. One cold winter’s day, the two, prepared with flashlights, batteries, rations and other necessities, made their way into the building.

 

They stepped in and were immediately greeted with a dimly lit corridor, a broken, sparking light hanging from the ceiling a little ways down the hall. They made their way down the hall, jumping when they heard a loud  _ crack _ from behind him. Turning around, they noticed that the door had disappeared, cutting off light and their contact with the outside world. 

 

“So they weren’t kidding,” Iwaizumi said, jotting something down in his notepad. 

 

Oikawa ran towards the wall that stood where the door once was. He ran his hand over the wall, knocked on it a few times.

 

“Oi, Shittykawa, don’t run off too far,” Iwaizumi said, jogging over to the brunette. “Who knows how easy it is to get separated in this place.”

 

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan, I’ll be  _ fine. _ ” 

 

Iwaizumi scoffed and grabbed Oikawa by the arm, pulling him down the corridor. “Don’t run off,” he repeated.

 

“Okay, mom,” Tooru giggled.

 

_ Is now really the time? _ Iwaizumi thought.

 

They continued down the hall without another incident. Once they hit another that went two ways, Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi.

 

“Which way? I’m assuming we’ve got to go the same way, huh?”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, pointing to the left. “Let’s try there first.”

 

They made their way down the left hallway, counting the doors as they walked through. Hajime jumped when he heard Oikawa scream.

 

“I… Iwa! Is that…” Oikawa didn’t finish his sentence, only clung to Iwaizumi’s arm and pointed into the corner.

 

A pile of bones lay in the corner, a human skull perched on top like you would see on a Halloween decoration. But these bones had decaying skin on them, and bloodstains. They were most definitely  _ not _ a Halloween decoration. 

 

Iwaizumi pinched his nose and pulled Oikawa past the “body.” The other kept looking behind him at it, and Iwaizumi hit him in the arm.

 

“Stop looking if it makes you squeamish.”

 

Oikawa rubbed his arm. “I thought I heard something.”

 

“Well, I didn’t hear anything,” Iwaizumi stated simply

 

Tooru nodded. “It was probably just my imagination,” he laughed nervously.

 

Iwaizumi noticed the way that Oikawa’s shoulders tensed, and his fists clenched around nothing. After knowing him for so long, he had learned to understand and accommodate to his body language and attitude. He grabbed Oikawa’s hand.

 

“You okay?”

 

Oikawa smiled at him. “I’m okay, Iwa-chan, I have you here.”

 

_ What are you going to do if you end up  _ not _ having me here? _ Iwaizumi found himself wondering.

 

Instead of voicing this thought, he nodded and pressed a kiss to the taller’s head before continuing down the corridor. At the end was a doorway. It seemed as if the door had been ripped off its hinges, because the actual door lay a few feet away from them, splintered down the side.

 

The two carefully stepped around the fallen door and made their way to the doorway. Iwaizumi entered first.

 

_ Crack. _

 

He froze and turned around. Where the doorway once was, there was a bare wall, yet again. And no Oikawa. 

 

Running up to the wall, he pounded on it, yelling.  _ “Oikawa!” _

 

To his relief, a voice spoke from the other side.

 

“Iwa! What happened?!”

 

“The doorway disappeared, dumbass!”

 

“How do I get back to you?” 

 

He could hear the shakiness in Oikawa’s voice, and he could tell his separation anxiety was acting up.

 

“Hey. Calm down, Tooru. I’ll get back to you, okay? There’s a hallway over here that seems like it loops back around to where we were. Stay where you are, okay? If anything happens, scream.”

 

Oikawa breathes heavily. “O-okay. Get back soon, please.”

 

Iwaizumi pressed a hand against the wall. “See you.”

 

He ran through the hallway, ignoring the stench of mildew that wafted through doors. Nearly tripping over yet another pile of bones, he put a hand out to stop his fall, then shot right back up and continued running. He turned and looped back around to an area which looked like the one they were in before, with one key detail missing. His boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. “Tooru!” He called. 

 

He got no answer. 

 

Sighing, he continued back the way the two had originally came from and proceeded straight into the right hallway. 

 

_ “Oikawa!”  _ Iwaizumi called out into the dark hallway.

 

He heard Tooru’s voice coming from the corridor.

 

“In here! Iwa-chan, quick!”

 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and plunged into the darkness of the hall, running towards the faint light at the end. He came close, seeing the light glint off a familiar head of brown hair, and he sighed in relief. But once he came to the end completely, he noticed something was off. Tooru was slumped against the wall, eyes wide open and muscles slack. His face showed no expression, and his usually bright eyes were dull. Hajime rushed over and put two fingers to the cold skin of Oikawa’s neck, checking for a pulse.

 

He was dead.

 

\---

 

Oikawa was not going to panic.

 

He was not. 

 

_ He would not panic. _

 

He repeated these words in his head over and over again as he sat, back to the goddamn wall that had separated him and Iwaizumi. It shouldn’t be taking this long for him to come back, should it? He checked his watch. 30 seconds since he had spoken with Hajime.

 

_ Calm down, Tooru. I’ll get back to you, okay? _

 

_ I’ll get back to you. _

 

_ I’ll get back. _

 

_ I’m not coming back. _

 

“No,” Oikawa said aloud. “Shut up. That’s not what he said. You’re twisting words around again,” he told his mind.

 

_ “Oikawa!” _

 

Oikawa perked up immediately at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

 

“In here! Iwa-chan, quick!” he yelled, putting his hands on either side of his mouth to amplify the sound of his voice.

 

Iwaizumi did not come.

 

60 seconds.

 

He still wasn’t there.

 

75 seconds.

 

No sign.

 

“Iwa-chan?” He called out weakly.

 

_ Why did I come here? I knew that the place changed. Why did I think I would be okay? _

 

_ Because I thought Iwa would stay with me. _

 

\---

 

“No.”

 

Oikawa couldn’t just be.. dead. Especially when he had just called for him not long before. The body had to be an illusion.

 

_ Or the voice was an illusion, _ the irrational part of his brain pointed out.

 

He stood up. He had to just believe the body was an illusion, then. Leaning down and grabbing the body’s hand just in case it wasn’t, he whispered an “I love you” before continuing.

 

_ “Tooru! Where are you?” _

 

He arrived at a well-lit area. Blood covered the walls, spelling out kanji that Iwaizumi could only barely make out.

  
  


_ YOU LEFT ME _

 

_ WHERE ARE YOU _

 

_ GET ME OUT _

 

_ YOU PROMISED _

 

_ GET ME OUT _

 

_ KEEP THEM AWAY _

 

_ HATE _

 

_ HATE _

 

_ HATE _

 

_ HATE _ **_IWA-CHAN_ **

 

Iwaizumi gasped as he read further and further into the kanji. A body was slumped over in the corner of the room. He saw light brown hair sticking out in all directions. The person sported a sweatshirt, reading…  _ Aoba Jousai VBC? _

 

He ran over to him and tugged on his shoulder. “Oik-”

 

A hand shot up and met his throat, grasping tightly. Oikawa looked up at him, tears in his eyes. “You left me. Where were you? I waited for you.  _ I waited for you!” _ he screamed.

 

Iwaizumi wanted to respond, but the hand squeezing his windpipe prevented him from doing so.

 

_ How long was he here for? How long did I leave him waiting? It couldn’t have been that long… right? _

 

_ “Where were you?!  _ **_I heard you! YOU DIDN’T COME FOR ME!”_ ** Oikawa yelled angrily.

 

“Iwa!” A voice that didn’t come from the person in front of him said.

 

The hand around his throat disappeared along with Oikawa, and the writing on the walls was gone.

 

Iwaizumi turned around to see what he hoped to be the real Oikawa, standing behind him with a concerned look on his face.

 

“Are you okay? What the hell was that?” Oikawa said, rushing towards Iwaizumi, who was currently wheezing, trying to form a sentence.

 

“You’re… not… illusion?” He breathed out.

 

“Not as far as I think,” Oikawa said, pulling Hajime into a too-tight hug. 

 

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

 

“You didn’t.”

 

The two finally pulled apart and left the room hand-in-hand. They looped back to where they were by the broken doorway(it seemed so much more tedious to get there now) and decided to walk through the door together, at the same time. The hall they entered from there was identical. They went through the door again. And again. And again. And it wouldn’t let them through. 

 

“Why won’t you let us through?” Iwaizumi yelled at the inanimate object.

 

Kanji appeared above the door, glowing.

 

_ Only one. _

 

Oikawa took a deep breath. “I’ll go, then.”

 

“But… We’ll be separated,” he whispered.

 

“I’ve got to deal with my shit at some point, Iwa-chan. Besides, that’s the only way we’ll get out of this damned hall.”

 

Iwaizumi didn’t want to let Oikawa go so soon after they were just reunited, but it seemed he had no choice. Oikawa would insist if he said no, anyway. He nodded tentatively before leaning forward and kissing Oikawa.

 

“Be careful.”

 

Oikawa nodded, walking to the doorway step by step. “Stay here,” he said before he stepped through and the wall separating them appeared again.

 

Iwaizumi stood with his back to the wall and sank down to the floor.

 

\---

 

Tooru wandered through the corridors, choosing ones at random. He didn’t even know what he was looking for, he just knew he needed to get him and Iwaizumi out. Wandering for what seemed like an eternity, he found himself right back where he had started. 

 

“Oh, come on! You can’t tell me I just went in a huge circle!”

 

He sighed and continued, intending to choose different paths this time, but the hall already looked completely foreign. He had not entered this one, but already he could tell he didn’t like it.

 

A person stood at the end of the hall, slouching. He- Oikawa deduced they were most likely a man- had shaggy black hair, stubble, and he wore an all too familiar scowl. The man straightened up, hearing Oikawa’s footsteps, and turned in his direction.

 

In a split second, he was in front of Oikawa, grabbing at the neck of his shirt. 

 

Oikawa looked into his green-grey eyes, following the features down to his straight nose and full lips. 

 

“Iwa-chan?” he asked, although how could this man  _ possibly _ be him?

 

“Don’t fucking call me that, you piece of shit,” he spat back. “I don’t even know how anyone puts up with you, Trashykawa.”

 

Oikawa’s breathing grew uneven as he whispered, “What happened?”

 

“You fucking  _ didn’t come back, _ that’s what happened. I’ve been in here for days, you fucking dumbass. How come you can’t do anything right? Even when it’s almost  _ life dependent, _ you can’t do a simple fucking task correctly. How pathetic.”

 

Oikawa tried to rationalize the situation in his head.

 

_ I haven’t been gone for days.  _

 

_ Iwa isn’t fast enough to be in front of me for a split second. _

 

_ Hair can’t grow out that fast in a few days. _

 

_ Illusion. _

 

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the real Iwaizumi, hoping and praying that this stupid tactic would work.

 

“Are you even  _ listening to me? _ Damn. I knew you were a fucking zoner, but I didn’t know you were this stupid.  _ Listen to me!” _

 

The voice got more aggressive the more Oikawa kept his eyes shut, but it eventually grew quieter. The tension around the front of Oikawa’s shirt was gone. He opened his eyes and there was nothing in front of him. Sighing loudly, he continued through the corridors, somehow arriving back at the broken-door-hall. Iwaizumi sat against the wall, head tilted up and eyes closed.

 

“Iwa?” Oikawa asked, hoping it was the real one.

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes shot open. “You’re back. Are you okay?”

 

He was real.

 

Oikawa ran up to Iwaizumi and collapsed onto him, grasping his torso like it was the last thing he’d ever touch. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

 

“Yeah, no shit,” Iwaizumi said, though there was no real bite to his words.

 

He stood, pulling Oikawa up with him.

 

“Let’s just go back the way we came. This place isn’t worth more investigation.”

 

The place seemed to listen, clearing their way and making it easier to get back out, as if deciding they weren’t going to do any more harm and that they’d suffered enough.

 

The entrance was still a wall, though.

 

“Oh, come the fuck on. You can’t just do all that shit and then-”

 

More glowing kanji appeared.

 

_ Many have heard me, _

_ but no one has seen me, _

_ and I will not speak unless spoken to. _

_ What am I? _

 

“A riddle? You’re kidding, right? You’re gonna go the cliche riddle route?” Oikawa said, exasperated.

 

_ I could just keep you here. _

 

“Okay, okay, riddles are good.”

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat down, thinking about the riddle. Iwaizumi mouthed it repeatedly.

 

At one point, Oikawa screamed pointlessly. 

 

And he heard it again, but quieter.

 

Quieter.

 

Quieter.

 

He sat up quickly, and it was as if a light bulb had popped above his head.

 

“It’s an echo!” Oikawa said triumphantly. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

 

_ Don’t come back here, or your fate will be worse. _

 

The wall disappeared, revealing the door. The two pushed through it into the sunlight and nearly cried.

 

They grasped at each other. 

 

“We’re out?”

 

“We’re out!” 

 

They cheered loudly.

 

“Curse of Minazaki, you can  _ suck my ass!” _ Oikawa yelled, flipping off the building.

 

A loud  _ crack _ resounded from the building, like a warning.

 

“I think the building’s mad at you,” Iwaizumi stated.

 

“No shit.”

 

The two returned home, typed up a small rough draft report of the Minazaki Curse and the events that took place, and went to sleep.

 

Oikawa woke up in the middle of the night to find himself clinging to Iwaizumi’s shirt. 

 

“You up?” He asked.

 

Iwaizumi nodded.

 

“You don’t think I’m pathetic, right?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“You know I’d never leave you, right?” Iwaizumi spoke.

 

Oikawa nodded, burying his face into his boyfriend’s shirt.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping, give me a pity comment


End file.
